One Day Too Late
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Songfic. A nightmare teaches Leo a lesson.


One Day Too Late

Written by AKA

Songfic. Song is One Day Too Late by Skillet.

****

Leonardo panted, the fire in his chest only growing as he shouted," Raph! Raphael! Where are you?!"

He had heard his brother's cry for help and he couldn't see anything in this dark, swirling mist. The ground felt hard and unforgiving beneath his feet as he pounded on, looking around frantically. He knew, just _knew_ that his brother was in danger.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late?_

As Leo halted, looking about frantically, he heard a loud yell and then Raphael's cry of pain.

"LEO!"

Leonardo tore through the mist, yelling," Hold on, Raph! I'm coming!"

Then, the mist cleared, and he saw his brother, hanging from the edge of a cliff.

"Raphael! Raph!" Leonardo ran, seeing his brother try in vain to pull himself up. His iron grip was weakening…

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said  
_

He was almost there…he was reaching to grab his brother's hand, when it vanished over the edge.

"No…" Leo breathed, in shock as Raphael's roar echoed," LEO!"

"RAAAAPH!!!" Leonardo yelled, reality seizing him, by the throat it seemed.

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
_

He stared over the edge of the cliff, into the mist where Raphael had fallen.

Tears spilled down his face as he muttered," No… "

He had been one second too late… he had almost been there, had felt Raphael's rough knuckles brush his skin before he had let go…

Leonardo wept, his heart squeezed so hard by grief, it felt like a knife wound.

One second too late. He couldn't help but remember the last words he had spoken to his brother.

"You're an irresponsible jerk! You always were and you always will be!"

"No…." Leo whispered. The words had slipped out, in an instant of selfish anger.

Leo's despair rose up in his throat. If only he could've at least apologized, told his bother that he loved him… but he was a second too late.

***

Leo's eyes opened and he gasped," Raph!"

He bolted up from bed and rushed from his room. He quickly entered Raphael's room, without knocking and felt tears of pure relief when he saw the light rise and fall of the covers, indicating the heavy sleeper. The relief was followed by a silent resolution within the elder brother.

_Now I've made my mind up  
Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

Leo bit his lip and went to his brother's side, when suddenly, Raphael bolted upright, gasping," Leo! No!"

"Raph? I'm here!" Leo went to his side and gripped Raph's arm.

Raphael looked at him and Leo was surprised to see the dark eyes shining with unshed tears.

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late_

"Bro, I'm-"

"I'm Sorry, Raph." Leo told him," I'm sorry for the names I called you, for the unkind words I threw at you, and I'm sorry for looking down on you."

_  
Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you  
_

"I'm sorry too, Bro. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I know you're just… tryin' ta do what's best for us… for me," Raphael choked, the tears streaking like rebels without a cause down his face.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me_

The two brothers hugged tightly, knowing, realizing once again, that life is too short to be needlessly unkind… and to leave wounds open and festering.

__

Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last

* * *

We never realize how valuable our family is until they're gone. Don't waste time being senselessly angry with your brother. Because tomorrow COULD be too late.


End file.
